Shar Greyrose
Is the heroine of the of the Book Immortal Flame and the main protagonist in The Constellation... Appearance Before the Great Harvest Era, Shar wears a white chinese silk war armor and a leaf headress with serpent designs all over. On the Great Harvest, she change most of her looks. She wears a crimson red bra a skirt with belts which form a cross like designs. She commonly wears her weapon as a cape which covers most of her back. Shar has a black hair color but it was change to scarlet when she took the crown of Goddess of Wisdom. She also has a permanent stigmata, which appears when she drank the Lotus in wine form, which like a chains that came from her eyes down to her cheeks. Early Ages Shar was a pure-blooded Lotus and the daugther of General Simon Artwind and Wizard and Vanguard of Wisdom Catleya Bizzare. When both of her parents died on the Black Lotus Rebellion, she joined the refugee under the leadership of Rian the Snake but she was framed up by eating a Noodles mixed with sleeping additive. She was left out and wanders around the maelstrom alone. She was found by Jean Drylake, which is known as the Arcane Monarch, and drags her to Hol Kingdom where she became a priestess of arcane. When the Lotus built the kingdom and wage war on the other Kingdoms. Hol Kingdom was the first that was attack and thus with the help of Jean, the defended Hol on the first wave. But Jean was exiled because he used blood, which Holians saw it as a sacred thing. On the second wave, Hol has nothing that can defend and thus Shar's comrade fall by guarding the temple of the Lotus. Shar go inside the temple and the Lotus' Statue became blood on a chalice. Shar drank it and attain the power of Fable, the ability to shape herself in different form, and defeated the Lotus invaders all by herself. She exiled herself and battle with the Lotus on her mind. Second Ragnarok When the Second Ragnarok erupts, Jean Drylake call all of the mortal heroes. It so happen that Shar is connected to Jean, so she was invited but Shar was still unstable with her new found power. Shar was been known as a blood thirsty murderer at that time, still at the age of 10. Shar met some of known people namely; Drake, Saint Ogal Valentine, Velvet Silentstorm... But among them, Shar opened up to Cu Chulainn which is also known for its infamy as an Assassin. Cu Chulainn saw Shar as a potential assassin but he didn't want to be like him. And so, at his very best, he wanted to change Shar. During this war, Shar earns the title, The Tidebringer, known for outmatching 100 battalions alone, who breaks the record of Rian of 22 battalions, but at the end of the war, Judgment saw that Cu Chulainn destroyed the Crown of War, after defeating Ares, he saw this a grave crime and so, he wants to kill Cu Chulainn, but Shar didn't want it to be done, and so, Shar let herself kill Cu Chulainn, in order to save him because she knew that Cu Chulainn will only die when slain with an Ahuran Weapon. Kingdom of Sal Shar registered as a serpent since she have the ability to read minds, but truthfully, her power is beyond that level. Later on the expedition team was created, she was on the team where Siv leads and later developed a sense of Love to him throughout their journey. When Siv died, their team parted into two as she lead the other part and waited for Siv's returned. While waiting, Velvet was caught by Athena while Shar searched for the Constellation. When she went back, she duel Athena on a game of chess, betting her constellation over Velvet. Shar win and got Velvet back but unexpectedly, Athena gave her crown, the Goddess of Wisdom, to Shar and renounce her as the new Goddess of Wisdom. When Siv returned, they went back to Sal Kingdom and promised Shar to marry her on the Altar of Dragons but upon their wedding day, Lotus attack and thus they did not have the chance to kiss each other. Siv Awakening (1090 G.H.) Shar disguise herself as Queen of Sha Kingdom and a soldier until Siv awakens. Shar taken care of Siv while he still lost his memories but after he recovered it. Siv know her plan that Lawicia forced Shar to kill him to prevent the prophecy to be done. Shar wage war then on the Lotus Kingdom which Siv alliance with and on the final battle they die each other. Abilities Fable : Shar drank the Lotus in wine form and thus allows her to have some ability *Shar can read minds and know all history of a certain person *Shar attains the Touch of Flame God without membership with the Grand Order of the Flame. Master Shapeshifting : Shar is a master lotus and thus have the ability to shapeshift herself in different beast. The Library : As one of the effects of become the Goddess of Wisdom, Shar can store unlimited knowledge and can recall it anytime. Trivia *Shar idolize the name of Siv Valentine before they met each other. *Although Shar is the goddess of wisdom, its an irony that only Garlic Bread is the only food she knows how to cook. *Shar is blind but she can feel a presence with 100% accuracy. *She is the only one who defeated the Lotus in her mind. *When she was married to Siv she was called as Shar Valentine Category:Characters Category:Immortal Flame Category:Constellation Category:Deities Category:Female Characters